


Take my Heart, Make it Strong

by Erandri



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Curse Breaking, M/M, True Love, Witch Curses, is the timeline wrong? who knows! probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: “Have a seat, we need to talk.” His dad gestures to the empty seat in front of him and David sits. He knows exactly what this talk is going to be about, his dad only uses that tone of voice for one thing. It just so happens to be the one topic that David would rather eat glass than discuss- which is saying a lot really, considering some of the things he’s done- but he knows from experience that it’s easier to just let his dad say what he wants to say. “Son, your thirty-fifth birthday is coming up in a couple of months, and we all know the timeline that we’re working with.”“Yeah, yeah. Twenty years to break the curse otherwise we’re stuck like this forever.”orThe Rose family is cursed and the only way to break it is to find David's True Love.





	Take my Heart, Make it Strong

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this prompt](https://charlesanthonybruno.tumblr.com/post/184849871037/browntiger15-siniristiriita-story-idea-the) on Tumblr and immediately thought of David and Patrick. Then, the discord got talking about AU ideas and I was forced to write it out.
> 
> Not beta'd

“David, can you come in here for a second?” his father calls out as soon as he passes by the open door joining their two rooms. He sighs but turns around and stands in front of the table where his dad it sitting, “Have a seat, we need to talk.”

His dad gestures to the empty seat in front of him and David sits. He knows exactly what this talk is going to be about, his dad only uses that tone of voice for one thing. It just so happens to be the one topic that David would rather eat glass than discuss- which is saying a lot really, considering some of the things he’s done- but he knows from experience that it’s easier to just let his dad say what he wants to say.

“What?” he huffs.

“Son, your thirty-fifth birthday is coming up in a couple of months,” his dad says and then just stops.

“Yeah, and?” he opts to play dumb. Maybe if he’s difficult enough his dad will drop it and let him leave.

“ _So,_ we all know the timeline that we’re working with.”

“Yeah, yeah. Twenty years to break the curse otherwise we’re stuck like this forever,” David snips. Of course, he knows how close the deadline is. As if he could ever go a single day without remembering his family is cursed and that he’s the only one who could break it, which is just unfair, really. He hadn’t even meant to insult the witch, he just wanted to know if the jewelry she was selling was real silver. But fifteen-year-old David didn’t have a lot of tact and apparently, witches are touchy. So he was cursed to be a cat, and for raising him to be ‘so ungrateful’ she threw in a streak of bad luck for his family. They had twenty years to find someone to love David as he was and break the curse. Otherwise, he becomes a cat permanently and his family will have bad luck for the rest of their lives. At least she gave him the necklace he had been looking at, telling him that the curse would be broken when his true love touched the amulet on it.

David wishes that it weren’t just the two of them here, that there was someone else to provide a distraction, but his mom is tied up with town council stuff and Alexis is at school. He’s pretty sure his dad planned it that way.

“David, it’s time we start taking this seriously, we only have six months left to find you someone.”

“Okay, so when you say ‘we’ you just mean me right? I mean, seeing as I’m the one with the curse and the only one who can break it?” he’s harsher than he wants to be, but he hates it when his dad asks like the curse is affecting all of them equally. If it’s not broken they’ll have bad luck for the rest of their lives. David will have to live the rest of his life as a cat, “There’s just one problem. If I couldn’t find someone to love me in New York, where there are literally thousands of eligible people, what makes you think I’ll find someone here?”

“Well, I have a plan for that,” his dad says, brushing off his anger with too much eagerness. He reaches into his portfolio and grabs a stack of papers, setting them on the table.

“Okay, I can’t- I can’t do this,” David says because his dad has a _plan_. His dad always has a plan but right now David can’t deal with that, can’t bear to face the inevitability of his birthday approaching, “Do whatever you want, I don’t care,” he says, retreating back to his room and swinging the door shut behind him.

\---

There are several things David prefers from his feline form. Better metabolism for one, but by far the best thing is that when he’s a cat he has no responsibilities. Like right now, he’s laying on the picnic table by the motel, dazing in the warmth of the afternoon sun.

He shifts when he hears a car pull into the driveway, cracking an eye open to see if it’s Alexis returning. It’s not Alexis. He raises his head when he sees a very expensive BMW park in front of the motel office. He isn’t really one for cars, but something about this one strikes him. There’s something familiar about it and a second later when the driver gets out he knows why. Sebastian Raine is standing in the driveway. Why is _Sebastian_ standing in the motel driveway?

David gets up and walks towards Sebastian. Only his family knows that he can turn into a cat so he sees no harm in trying to eavesdrop a little. Sebastian spots him once he’s a few feet away, his eyes checking him over until they zero in on his collar. Suddenly, David knows exactly why Sebastian is in Schitt’s Creek.

They don’t call them cat-like reflexes for nothing, and it’s only by a hair that he manages to avoid Sebastian reach. He stops a few feet away, too stunned to go any further. He stares at Sebastian, wondering _how_ he could know when he tries to make another grab at him. David takes off, rounding the corner of the motel and taking refuge in the long grass of the field.

\---

“What did you do?” David asks, storming into his parent's room. He’s been hiding in the field all day, waiting for Sebastian to finally leave so that he can get back to his room and he’s in an awful mood. Alexis follows behind him, sensing that some big drama is about to unfold.

“What on earth are you wailing about, dear,” his mother asks without looking up from her book.

“I’m _wailing_ about Sebastian Raine being in town and making a grab for my amulet!” he yells and hears Alexis gasp.

“Oh, that,” his father says a little guiltily, “You did tell me that I could do what I wanted to try and break the curse.”

“And what _exactly_ was _that_?”

David watches his dad squirm and they all wait in tense silence for him to explain, “Well, we didn’t want anyone to know about the curse, so I may have spread the word that anyone who could get ahold of your necklace would get half our fortune.”

“Oh, John,” his mother sighs, closing her book and looking up sadly.

“I didn’t say that it was David! I just said that they had to touch your amulet,” he waves his hand at where the amulet is currently peaking out from his collar.

“I can’t believe this!” David says, tucking the amulet away, “and what… what fortune are you talking about? The thousand dollars we have between the four of us?”

“Well, I may have implied that we got all our money back from Eli.”

“Dad!” Alexis scolds just as he says “Oh my god.”

“Well surely once the curse is broken we’ll get _something_ back!” Johnny says defensively.

David presses his hands against his eyes, wanting to blot out this day. Hell, he wants to blot out the last twenty years of his life, go back to before his family ever met that witch. He walks around the room to burn off his nervous energy, not knowing how to process this.

“You do know that that’s not how it works right? They can’t just touch the amulet and the curse is broken? They have to be in love with me for it to work.”

“Well, David, it’s a start. And it’s a lot more than you were doing!”

“Oh darling, your father was just trying to look out for us,” his mother says, coming to his dad's defense. He knew that she was just as eager to have the curse broken as him but David had been hoping that she would at least side with him against his dad's crazy antics, “Surely in all the suitors coming to town there will be _one_ who has the potential to unlock your heart? Just give them a chance!”

“Well, I’m glad that you all have this planned out, but I can’t deal with this right now. I can’t- I’m going to go to bed. _Don't_ talk to me."

“David it’s only seven,” Alexis says to his back as he storms out. He shuts the door on her and collapses onto his bed. He can hear the murmurs of a conversation in the other room but he’s too wrung out to care what they’re talking about. After a minute the talking stops and Alexis slips back into their room.

“Hey,” she says gently. He doesn’t turn to look at her but his bed dips when she sits next to him, “So what dad did was kind of crappy, but his heart is in the right place. We don’t want to lose you,” she whispers the last part and he has to blink away the tears that are threatening to form.

In the nineteen and half years since the curse, he’s never let himself think about what will happen once time runs out. Every time he’s even tried to think about the possibility of living the rest of his life as a cat he’s had a panic attack.

“It’s not like I haven’t tried to break the curse,” he mutters into his pillow. The first couple of years he gave his necklace to anyone he thought had to remotest possibility of breaking the curse. Everyone he kissed, everyone he fucked, everyone who looked at him like they might like him. He had them all try and nothing worked. Eventually, it got too painful to have a constant reminder that no one loved him. No matter who he was with, no matter who he tried to be for them, the curse was never broken. So he stopped trying.

“There’s someone out there,” Alexis comforts him, “she wouldn’t have made it a true love spell if there wasn’t someone out there who was your true love.”

David would beg to differ. He wouldn’t put it past the witch to have him spend twenty years trying to find someone who doesn’t exist. He doesn’t say that though and lets her and his parents have their hope that this is all a temporary thing.

Alexis pats his shoulder awkwardly before he feels the mattress lift. A moment later he hears her own bed squeak as she sits on it. He wants to ask her to come back, to keep comforting him, but she shuts off the light and the moment is over.

“I’ll try,” he says into the darkness, not knowing if he’s saying to her or to himself. Alexis thanks him anyway.

\---

More people than David could have imagined show up for his father's little challenge. Most only stay for a couple of days to say they gave it a try, but a few people are sticking around. Sebastian, he discovers, is one of the ones sticking around. David’s been spending his mornings as a human and the afternoons as a cat; since they have to love him to break the curse David figures that he should at least give everyone a chance to get to know him. So far most people have avoided him, or only exchanged the barest of pleasantries, and aside from a very awkward encounter at the motel's office, he’s been able to totally avoid Sebastian as a human. Unfortunately, his feline form doesn’t have as much luck.

Sebastian seems to be uncannily competent at tracking him down. He figured that Sebastian was only into him for his money, but it's disturbing to see that more times than not when someone makes a grab for him, it’s Sebastian’s hands he’s trying to evade. David’s just managed to escape him again- he had thought that Bob's garage would be a safe enough refuge, but Sebastian had found him even there- and he’s taking refuge under one of the benches by the cafe until he can figure out where to hide next.

It’s a dangerous place for him to be, he’s totally exposed right now, but he made the mistake of having a big breakfast and he’s been running around avoiding people all day and he’s tired. “Hey little guy,” a voice says from the doorway and David cowers away, pressing himself against the wall to get as far away from the guy as possible. He needs to switch back to human soon, he’s so exhausted he hadn’t even heard this guy come out of the cafe.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt ya,” the guy says soothingly. David would beg to differ but he just watched the guy as he kneels down in front of him to get closer to his level.

If he needed to, he could make a break for it but there’s something about the guy telling him to wait. Maybe it’s the midrange denim, but the guy doesn’t seem like the kind of person to go for his dad’s scheme. So he watches warily as the guy reaches into his to-go bag and pull something out. David immediately gets a strong whiff of tuna and perks up.

Sure enough, the guy has a forkful of what David recognized as the tuna melt that he deposits in front of him. David sniffs at it, weighing his hunger and his standards. As usual, his hunger wins out.

“Figured you’d like that,” the guy says and David watches as he stands up, crossing the street and disappearing into the old general store.

\---

“Hey you,” a familiar voice says from behind him and he turns to see Tuna Melt Guy standing over him. David thought that he had found a decent enough hiding spot among the flower beds around the shop, but apparently, it’s not good enough. Tuna Melt Guy reaches out to touch him and David jerks his head back, preparing to flee. Only, as soon as he moves, the guy pulls his hand back and apologizes.

David watches him curiously as he unlocks the door of the store, disappearing inside for a second before coming back out. He approaches David cautiously so as not to spook him before placing a little bowl of water down by him.

\---

David adjusts his sweater, feeling a little uncomfortable after spending so much time in his cat form lately. He takes one last look at himself in the mirror, making sure that his necklace and the amulet are safely tucked away under his collar.

“And where are you going all dressed up?” Alexis asks coming into the room. He looks down at himself, wondering what about this outfit is dressy before he realizes that she’s teasing him for being in his human form.

“Nowhere- out. Nowhere,” he says, looking away.

“Mm-hm, and does this ‘nowhere’ have a name?” she asks. She gives him one of her wink- blinks and he wonders how, after spending so many years apart, she can read him so well.

“No,” he says, which technically isn’t even a lie. There’s no sign over the store and he doesn’t know Tuna Melt Guys name.

“Okay, well, have fun with ‘nowhere’,” she tells him cheerfully, plopping down onto her bed,

“Hey, Alexis? Jump off a cliff,” he tells her just as he leaves the room so that she doesn’t have any time to respond.

It’s only a couple of minutes walk from the motel to the old general store but he’s so on edge that it feels like forever. When he arrives he notices that the little bowl of water the guy set out yesterday has been refilled and now there’s another bowl beside it filled with dry cat food. David would never actually eat it, but something stirs in him at the sight.

He pushes the feelings down, focusing on why he came here, and goes into the store. The bell over the door rings when he opens it, and Tuna Melt Guy turns from where he’s stocking candles on the back shelf. It’s the first time David’s seeing him in this form and he’s startled to realize that the guy is a couple of inches shorter than him.

“Sorry, we’re not open yet,” Tuna Melt Guy says apologetically, setting the box down on a nearby table. Now that they’re face to face David can see that he’s actually kind of attractive, in a wholesome, small-town, boy-next-door kind of way.

“No, I know,” David says, picking up a bottle of hand lotion from the table in front of him and examining him, “What um- what are you doing here?” he asks, waving around his hand with the lotion to encompass the store floor.

“Well, I’m setting up my store,” the guy says and David can see him trying to hide a smile.

“And um… what kind of store would that be?”

“Well, it’s a general store but I’m featuring products crafted by local vendors and artisans,” the guy explains, stepping closer, “I’m Patrick, by the way.”

“Oh! Um, David,” he introduces himself, taking the guys outstretched hand and shaking it.

“David Rose, I know,” Tuna Melt Guy- Patrick- says. For a second, David wonders if maybe he read him wrong and Patrick is after the amulet after all, but when he sees David’s confused stare Patrick rushes to explain, “I’m renting a room from Ray. Butani. He likes to chat a lot.”

David nods his head in understanding, using the moment to look around the store better. It’s got a lot of potential- David always thought that this space could be great in the right hands- but there’s a lot of places where Patrick could improve his design.

“So, the store,” David says, unable to help himself, “are you married to this layout?”

“I’m sensing you have a better idea?” Patrick laughs, but then amazingly, he lets David explain his idea. Patrick nods along as David says how he can move things around to maximize space and flow. Then, even more surprisingly, Patrick starts moving tables.

“I have to go,” David says a little while later, out of breath from helping rearrange all the furniture, “but um… could I come back tomorrow?”

“I’d like that,” Patrick says, and David believes him.

\---

David works out a schedule. He spends the morning as a human, sharing the lunch hour with Patrick at the store, before turning into his cat form and letting people chase him. He knows that he could just let them catch him, but they aren’t even trying to get to know him as a human so there’s no sense of them getting to the amulet if the curse isn’t going to be broken.

The store becomes a refuge for him, where it’s only him, Patrick, and a wide range of beautifully crafted artisanal products. He does have to admit that Patrick has a good eye for what to sell in the store, and he seems like he knows what he’s doing on the business side of things, but David has quickly learned that Patrick is awful at putting the two of those together to create an attractive aesthetic for his store.

“You know, I have to thank you, David,” Patrick says one day while they’re eating lunch, “I never would have been able to make the store look this good by myself.”

“Oh I’m sure you would have figured out the plungers don’t belong at the front eventually,” he teases. Patrick laughs and then looks over at him, letting his gaze linger. David starts to feel a flush rise up the back of his neck under Patrick stare.

“So, um, the grand opening is going to be next week,” Patrick says, glancing away for a second, “I was hoping you would come help… as my business partner?”

“Are-are you sure?” he has to ask. The store, and Patrick, has become like a second home to him but he’s always known that it was Patrick's baby. He never would have dreamed of trying to insert himself into the business beyond helping Patrick make it look nice.

“Of course! You helped me put this all together and I think you know the products better than my vendors do. I couldn’t do this without you.”

“Well then, yes,” David accepts with a smile, _not_ thinking about how his birthday is only a couple of weeks away.

“And um, maybe after the opening we could grab dinner together?” Patrick asks him, and if he didn’t know better he would say that Patrick was blushing.

“Dinner sounds good,” David agrees, excited about the future for the first time in a long time.

\---

Between the final touches for the grand opening and the looming deadline making everyone more determined than ever to catch him, David feels like he’s starting to fray at the edges. Fortunately, he has his own little oasis at The Apothecary- he had teased Patrick relentlessly about the name, even though he thought that it was quite fitting- and a large part of that peacefulness is because of Patrick.

David doesn’t think he’s ever gotten along so well with someone. Patrick trades him quip for quip, smoothing out his jagged edges when he gets upset, and making him laugh nearly the whole time they’re together. David lets him in without complaint and for the first time in a long time, he lets himself be seen. It’s no surprise that he finds himself wondering what would happen if Patrick touched his amulet.

David knows that he’s falling for Patrick, but he had no idea how Patrick feels about him. For all he knows Patrick is perfectly happy with their friendship and doesn’t want them to be anything more than business partners.

“Are we ready to do this?” Patrick asks once he finishes adjusting the lotions by the front and drawing him out of his thoughts of Patrick's hands touching him.

“Let's do this,” he says, shaking his head clear and opening the door to the line of customers outside.

There’s a steady stream of people through the store that keeps them both busy through closing. He’s finished cleaning up the trash leftover from the food and watches as Patrick cashes out the last two customers, ushering them through the door and flipping the sign to ‘Closed’.

“We did it!” Patrick says proudly when he turns back around. Patrick holds out his arms for a hug and David goes to him, sinking into his embrace. He feels Patrick run his hands up his back and presses his lips together to keep from smiling too much, moving his own hands across Patrick's shoulders, skirting the line of platonic and _more_. Slowly, Patrick pulls back but doesn’t move away, looking at him searchingly.

David wonders if this is it. If Patrick’s going to kiss him. David wants him to.

“Ready for dinner?” Patrick asks and the moment is broken.

\---

Patrick drops him off at the motel after dinner, thanking him once again for joining the business. There’s a moment, just before he gets out of the car, where he thinks that Patrick is going to lean in, a moment where David wants him to, but Patrick stays firmly on his side of the car. David gets out, disappointed but trying not to let it show on his face as he tells Patrick good night.

Alexis is gone when he gets in, but his mother comes into the room as soon as she hears the door shut. “Were you out with your Pat?” she asks him hopefully.

“It’s Patrick, and he’s not _mine_ ,” he says sullenly, wishing that it weren’t true.

“Of course he is! Have you even had him try the amulet? If anyone could free us of this wretched malediction it would be your sweet Pat- _rick_ ,” she says, tacking on the end of his name like she’d already forgotten it.

“It’s not that simple,” he snaps, even though it is pretty simple. He’s invented hundreds of scenarios to get people to touch the amulet and he knows that all he would have to do is to ask Patrick and he would. The problem is that David doesn’t want to _know_ , because if anyone could break the curse it would be Patrick, and he couldn't bear to be proven wrong.

“Okay,” his mother acquiesces and he feels bad for snapping at her. It’s just that the curse is his fault and he’s been living with the guilt of not being able to break it for twenty years, “But David,” she says again, halfway out the door,  “it’s okay to hope dear, because sometimes things do work out how we want them. And you deserve good things.” He blinks the tears out of his eyes, not able to handle the double hit of Patrick not kissing him and his mother acting motherly.

\---

“I need to talk to you,” David says, barreling into the motel office and pacing in front of the front desk. He’s been waiting all morning for Stevie to show up to work, needing her perspective to help him sort everything out in his head.

“Good morning to you too,” she says dryly, putting her bag down on the counter and sitting, “what do you need to talk to me about.”

“Okay, so what I’m going to tell you is going to sound crazy, but I just need you to hear me out.”

“Well, most of what you say to me sounds crazy so I think I can handle this,” she jokes.

David opens his mouth to start talking, but nothing comes out. He’s never had to tell this to anyone else, the only other people who know about the curse were there when it happened. He doesn’t even know where to start. Stevie looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to talk about what he burst in here to talk about. Looking at her, he realizes that Stevie is his best friend. She’s been with him for some of his lowest moments and she still stuck around, so if he can’t tell her how will he ever be able to tell Patrick?

“I’m cursed,” he blurts, and it’s like opening the floodgates.

He tells her about everything. The family trip to Europe to see his mother filming one of her movies. Finding the little market and insulting the woman by asking about the quality of her jewelry. How his parents had defended David instead of making him apologize so the witch had cursed the whole family. He tells her about he can become a cat but in two weeks if he doesn’t break the curse he’ll turn into one permanently.

He tells Stevie about the rash of bad luck they’ve had for the last twenty years. How Alexis always seems to be kidnapped wherever she goes. That his mother steadily stopped booking acting jobs until the offers just stopped coming in. That his father was slowly phased out of Rose Video until the fateful day where they found out they had lost everything.

He cries when he tells her about trying to find someone to love him, and that no matter who he dated, or how many people he went out with, no one was ever able to fall in love with him. How he stopped even trying to find someone until his father came up with this last ditch effort to find someone to break the curse.

David tells her about Patrick.

He goes on and on about the store and meeting Patrick, and how he might think that he’s in love with him, but he had no idea how Patrick feels. Throughout it all she sits there, stunned into silence until finally, he has nothing else to say.

“So… your family is cursed, you can turn into a cat, and you have two weeks left to break the curse or it becomes permanent?” she asks slowly like she’s trying to put all the puzzle pieces together but the picture doesn’t make any sense.

“Yes,” he agrees and waits.

“Can I see the amulet?”

He hesitates, but slowly reaches up and undoes the clasp on his necklace. It’s been a long time since he’s taken it off, and even longer since he’s offered it to someone. When he hands it over he knows that nothing is going to happen- he’s known for years that even though Stevie might love him, it’s not the right kind of love to break the curse- but there’s still a little flare of hope as she gently takes it from his hand.

“So let me get this straight,” she says, running a finger over the smooth face of the amulet, “To break the curse you just have to have your true love touch this thing?”

“Yeah, that’s what the witch said,” he confirms, taking the necklace back when she hands it over.

“Then what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Go get Patrick to touch it!” she urges, waving towards the door, but he just stands there, “oh my god, okay. Let me break it down for you. You love Patrick,” she states moving her hands as if she’s laying out each point, “Patrick talked to you even though you acted totally crazy and started rearranging his store within minutes of your meeting. Patrick let you keep coming back, despite being your crazy self. Not only did he let you come back, he asked you to be his _business partner_ , and then he took you on a _date_. He loves you.”

“It wasn’t a date,” he protests, wondering if maybe Stevie is right.

“Are you sure about that?” she asks.

No, he’s not sure at all. He’s spent so long trying to avoid meaningful relationships that he’s felt mixed up for weeks now. He thought that Patrick liked him, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Could it really be possible for Patrick to love him?

“I have to go,” he says. He has to know how Patrick feels before it’s too late.

“You’re welcome!” Steve calls after him as he goes out the door.

David never runs for anything, but he runs to Patrick. He can’t go another minute not knowing the answer, not knowing if Patrick is the one to break the curse. He’s been living with it for so long that the thought of it finally being over pushes him on until he’s bursting through the doors of The Apothecary.

“You know, when I asked you to be my business partner, I did expect you to show up to work on time,” Patrick teases. He’s leaning against the register, and David wants to drink in the sight of him, but there will be plenty of time for that later if… just _if_.

“Hold this,” David says, holding out the necklace still in his hand and dropping it into Patricks. He does it so suddenly that Patrick doesn’t have time to question it. The necklace falls into his hand and no sooner has the amulet touched him then Patrick is drawing his hand back like he’s been burnt.

David watches the necklace fall to the floor and start to glow so brightly it almost hurts to look at. Then, just as suddenly, it stops. It’s not the Beauty and the Beast type of reaction he was expecting, but when he tries to shift to his other form he finds that he cant. Something once so second nature to him is now impossible, and that means…

David looks up from the fallen necklace to see Patrick staring at him questioningly. Patrick who just broke the curse. Patrick who _loves him_.

David takes a step closer to Patrick, backing him against the counter and crashing their mouths together. His mind is a constant loop of _Patrick broke the curse._ It takes a second but then Patrick kisses him back, winding his arms around Davids back and holding him closer. It’s heaven.

“So you’re gonna explain what just happened, right?” Patrick asks when they pull away.

“In a second,” David agrees and kisses Patrick again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the SC Discord for unknowingly forcing me to write this even though I should have been working on my open Fic Night story instead.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)


End file.
